My Direction
by GiR dOg
Summary: Draco runs away to America after his parent get divorsed. He finds real friends there and seems like happily everafter, but what will happen when he's foced to leave the life he wanted? i stink @ summeries.
1. Divorce

Hi!! This is my 1st posted story. Hope yall peeps like it!! This chapter is kinda weird. If u think I need to improve anything, please tell me!!! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuffs. Only the plot, my charters, and the computer. Ok so I don't own the computer.  
  
Divorce. Draco woke to the sound of fighting and arguing again. His mum and dad had been fighting for, what, four, five months now? He knew the worst was coming, and he would be stuck right in the middle of it some how. "Well what about Draco?!? What are we going to do with him if we get divorced?" Narissa yelled at her future ex. (see Draco is stuck in the middle of it) "if we get divorced? There isn't any ifs. We are! And I'll take Draco." Lucius yelled back. Draco couldn't help but think of being stuck with his dad until he was 18. The horror. "Fine! You keep! I should of married Sirrus when I had the chance! I'm out of here! Good-day!" with that Narissa stormed out the door slamming it behind her. Draco heard his dad coming up stairs. He quickly crawled back into bed as the foot steps drew closer to his room. He sat there and heard the door open. He shut his eyes tight, then soon after he heard the door shut and the sound of retreating foot steps. He knew he had to get away some how. After doing some thinking he noticed his dad had work today! He had already left too! Draco took this advantage, got dressed, and grabbed his money and took off out the door. He didn't know where he was going. Nor did he care. He deiced the Leaky Caldron was the best place to go first. +^*^+^*^+ "Tom, do you know how to get to America?" asked Draco looking at a map. "Why yes, by airplane," Tom said from behind the counter. "What an airplane?" "It's something muggels ride in and it flies higher than a broom stick. You need a ticket to ride one." "Where do you get one?" "Well I happen to have one right here that my aunt gave me, but I think the flight is today- "Perfect! May I have?" "Why not?" Tom gave Draco the ticket, and Draco took off out the door saying "Thanks!" as he did.  
  
How'd ya like it. I have the next chapter typed. I'll put it out when I get at least 5 reviews. 


	2. America

Oh what the heck. Here you go any way. Peas review!!  
  
America  
  
Draco got off the plane and stared to head out of the airport. After he got out he noticed and started walking around he noticed that the people were a lot different from the people in Britain. He turned the corner and found himself in the city Los Angeles. It said that on a sign. He wondered for a bit and found a bookstore called Barns & Nobles. He walked in deciding that he might as well read on muggles.  
  
He had his arms filled with books and could hardly see where he was going. Then he ran into someone, literally. Who ever hit him was knocked to the floor along with him and had friends with him too. Draco looked up at him and saw a boy his height, same color hair but cut and carelessly spiked, same blue eyes, and well, he was basically identical. He looked over at his two friends who were laughing at him. A boy and a girl.  
  
"Oh shut up! You ok, dude?" He said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Honestly T, I thought I was clumsy!" said the settling down. She had really straight, long, brown hair that stopped half way down her back, brilliant turquoise eyes, and was also his height. She was wearing shorts that came down a little below he knees, and they were torn at the bottom. She had a black shirt on that said in white print in a spiral over and over: can't sleep clowns will eat me. She also had on a black and red wristband on her right arm.  
  
"Dang T, you might as walked into a mirror," said the boy after he stopped laughing. He was same height also, turquoise eyes, and had oddly familiar messy black hair. He was also wearing shorts that came down a little below his knees but, not torn. He was wearing a white shirt that had a picture of Darth Vader and said: Who your daddy?  
  
"What do- holy crap! You look just like me! How the heck.I need to sit down." Said T noticing Draco a bit better. He was wearing same shorts, and a said: Blink 182. He sat down in a reading chair not too far from them.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked the girl.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Draco said picking up his books.  
  
"I'm Amanda Croft, this is Tom Riddle and that deranged maniac is T Gartland," she said bending down and helping him pick up his book. She read the title of one, Technology for dummies. "You knew to the wonderful world of muggles?"  
  
"Are you a witch?" he asked eagerly  
  
"Well apparently," Amanda said smiling. "Say, uh, where's your parents?"  
  
"What parents?" he said looking at the ground.  
  
"You an orphan or a run-a-way?"  
  
"Dose it really matter?"  
  
"Need a place to stay don't you?" she had a worried look in her eyes as she said it.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You can stay at my place if you want? I mean, my ma's not gonna be home this summer, so if you wanna-"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I got Tom out of the woods and she let him stay. I'm an orphan too, but I was adopted. So do you want to stay or what?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
She smiled at him again. "Well let's get goin'! 'Come on Tom! You too T!" Draco put the books back where they came from and headed out the door with his new friends. Amanda took them to her car, a silver convertible Cobra/Mustang. Draco sat in the passenger seat. The other two sat in the back.  
  
Draco was happy to have a place to stay but it looked like he had to do a lot of changing.  
  
So did you like? I hope so. I'll type the next chapter as soon as I can. The more reviews I get the faster I'll type! 


	3. Getting use to it all

WEEHOO!!!! I DID IT PEOPLE! i wrote the next chapter! you know to like that. anyways in this chapter i'm gonna try and get in to Draco's head a little bit. yes, you'll get to here....or erm...read some of his thoughts! i might actually have to switch around the genera a little bit because of this chapter! anyways i hope yall like it!!! i love you guys for R&R! and if you didn't then do this time so there will be love for you! Disclaimer= i Do own a lot of this stuff but not the whole witch and wizard idea and my sexy Draco and eh-hem, some i do not want to reveal not being mine right now but you get the point, your smart people!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Getting use to it all  
  
It took them awhile to reach Amanda's house fore she and Tom actually didn't live in Los Angeles. The two of them lived in a good-sized house. It was a light shade of yellow and it was trimmed in a calming blue. It wasn't what Draco was use to, but he still stared at it as if it was the best house he had ever seen. T, finally out of his 'there's only one of ME' phase, was the one to break Draco's moment.  
"Dude, Amanda, can I stay the night?' he asked  
"Uh, yeah...but why?" she asked in reply.  
"Just do...and uh...I can't find my key...heh heh..."  
"God your a frickin' loser."  
After their little conversation they got out of the car and started toward the house. Draco was about to die to see if it was as nice of a house inside as it was outside. Well, when they did make it through the beautiful double doors Draco found they doings of two teenagers. It looked as if a tornado, an earthquake, and the retreating part of a hurricane had hit all at once. Clothes, most likely dirty, lay around everywhere. A guitar with no strings sat on the couch with its old strings beside it. Draco tried to see past the disorder and disarray but couldn't. It was too much to bare. He barely noticed Amanda come from behind him and plop down on one of the armchairs on the right of the room. Amanda taking notice to the look on his face realized this apparently wasn't how wizards from Britain liked to live.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry it's a bit messy in here. Heh, looks like my room, so, yeah, it's what I'm use to. Tom and me are like pigs when no ones home." She said trying to help him understand the mess a little  
"O.... K....." Draco managed to reply while just trying to picture what the hell her room looked like. She's just so messy for such a pretty girl... Draco thought to himself. Finally giving in to his neat-freak instinct, he took a seat on the opposite side of the room of Amanda. Draco figured he was gonna have to get use to it all: the mess, the house, Amanda, Tom, and T's lifestyles.  
  
well, yea, b happy i typed something. i REALLY wanted to get something out for you people, and i'm working on the next chapter AS YOU READ! later, and sorry i havn't updated this story for awhile... anyways REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
